Commodities
The galaxy's human populated space bustles with interstellar commerce. Many stations have or need certain Commodities, and have fluctuating buy and sell rates which allow commanders to make money on the market. Most commodities are transported in standardized Cargo Canisters, which must be transported in Cargo Racks installed in ships. Commodities can be bought and sold at any Station that has a "Commodities Market", accessible through the Starport Services menu. To buy and sell illegal or stolen commodities the player must find a station that has a Black Market. The availability of certain commodities can vary greatly from station to station. Generally, stations will produce and consume certain commodities based upon their Market Economy type. Prices of commodities are dynamic and will fluctuate based on a variety of factors, including as a direct result of player interaction. Trade routes and strategies can change on a day to day basis, especially in areas with a high amount of player activity. The Background Simulation is directly impacted by trading. Ambitious traders can make large amounts of credits by transporting commodities which they have bought at a low price and selling at a higher price. There are many Third Party Tools that can aid in finding trade routes throughout populated space. Lists *'Supply and Demand' - Table of which station economies buy and sell which Commodities. *'Category:Commodities' - An automatically populating list of documented Commodities. *'List of Rare Commodities' - There are various unique Rare Commodities that can only be purchased from specific stations. Rare Commodities increase in value the further away they are transported from the system of origin (up to 200 ly, after which the value ceases rising). See also: Category:Rare Commodities. Commodities by type Chemicals Chemicals are a class of natural and synthetic compounds that have a variety of industrial, agricultural, and scientific applications. ; Agronomic Treatment ; Explosives ; Hydrogen Fuel ; Hydrogen Peroxide ; Liquid Oxygen ; Mineral Oil ; Nerve Agents ; Pesticides ; Rockforth Fertiliser ; Surface Stabilisers ; Synthetic Reagents ; Water Consumer Items Consumer Items are those materials and items specifically created for human comfort and basic survival. ; Clothing ; Consumer Technology ; Domestic Appliances ; Evacuation Shelter ; Survival Equipment Foods Foods are organic products harvested from flora and fauna for human consumption. ; Algae ; Animal Meat ; Coffee ; Fish ; Food Cartridges ; Fruit and Vegetables ; Grain ; Synthetic Meat ; Tea Industrial Materials Industrial Materials are refined products used in the manufacture of machinery, ships, and structures. ; Ceramic Composites ; CMM Composite ; Insulating Membrane ; Meta-Alloys ; Micro-Weave Cooling Hoses ; Neofabric Insulation ; Polymers ; Semiconductors ; Superconductors Legal Drugs Legal Drugs are substances that alter the mind and body, and can be legally traded at most markets. ; Beer ; Bootleg Liquor ; Liquor ; Narcotics ; Tobacco ; Wine Machinery Machinery supports a wide variety of important functions, from producing clean water to providing power to regulating heat output. ; Articulation Motors ; Atmospheric Processors ; Building Fabricators ; Crop Harvesters ; Emergency Power Cells ; Energy Grid Assembly ; Exhaust Manifold ; Geological Equipment ; Heatsink Interlink ; HN Shock Mount ; Magnetic Emitter Coil ; Marine Equipment ; Microbial Furnaces ; Mineral Extractors ; Modular Terminals ; Power Converter ; Power Generators ; Power Transfer Bus ; Radiation Baffle ; Reinforced Mounting Plate ; Skimmer Components ; Thermal Cooling Units ; Water Purifiers Medicines Medicines are substances and compounds used to treat illnesses in humans and enhance overall health. ; Advanced Medicines ; Agri-Medicines ; Basic Medicines ; Combat Stabilisers ; Performance Enhancers ; Progenitor Cells Metals Metals are malleable and ductile substances that are vitally important to the manufacture of everything from electronics to ship hulls. ; Aluminium ; Beryllium ; Bismuth ; Cobalt ; Copper ; Gallium ; Gold ; Hafnium 178 ; Indium ; Lanthanum ; Lithium ; Osmium ; Palladium ; Platinum ; Platinum Alloy ; Praseodymium ; Samarium ; Silver ; Tantalum ; Thallium ; Thorium ; Titanium ; Uranium Minerals Minerals are chemical compounds that are mined from naturally-occurring deposits and can be refined into other substances. Some minerals are prized as precious gemstones and can fetch a high price at most markets. ; Alexandrite ; Bauxite ; Benitoite ; Bertrandite ; Bromellite ; Coltan ; Cryolite ; Gallite ; Goslarite ; Grandidierite ; Indite ; Jadeite ; Lepidolite ; Lithium Hydroxide ; Low Temperature Diamonds ; Methane Clathrate ; Methanol Monohydrate Crystals ; Moissanite ; Monazite ; Musgravite ; Painite ; Pyrophyllite ; Rhodplumsite ; Rutile ; Serendibite ; Taaffeite ; Uraninite ; Void Opals Salvage Salvage items are generally obtained through piracy or retrieval from sites containing preexisting wreckage, abandoned structures, or alien structures. Salvage is usually marked stolen or illegal in most systems. Certain Salvage items, such as Escape Pods and Black Boxes, can be given to the Search & Rescue Contact available at most Stations. ; AI Relics ; Ancient Artefact ; Ancient Casket ; Ancient Key ; Ancient Orb ; Ancient Relic ; Ancient Tablet ; Ancient Totem ; Ancient Urn ; Antimatter Containment Unit ; Antique Jewellery ; Antiquities ; Assault Plans ; Black Box ; Commercial Samples ; Damaged Escape Pod ; Data Core ; Diplomatic Bag ; Earth Relics ; Encrypted Correspondence ; Encrypted Data Storage ; Experimental Chemicals ; Fossil Remnants ; Gene Bank ; Geological Samples ; Hostage ; Large Survey Data Cache ; Military Intelligence ; Military Plans ; Mysterious Idol ; Occupied Escape Pod ; Personal Effects ; Political Prisoner ; Precious Gems ; Prohibited Research Materials ; Prototype Tech ; Rare Artwork ; Rebel Transmissions ; SAP 8 Core Container ; Scientific Research ; Scientific Samples ; Small Survey Data Cache ; Space Pioneer Relics ; Tactical Data ; Technical Blueprints ; Thargoid Basilisk Tissue Sample ; Thargoid Biological Matter ; Thargoid Cyclops Tissue Sample ; Thargoid Heart ; Thargoid Hydra Tissue Sample ; Thargoid Link ; Thargoid Probe ; Thargoid Resin ; Thargoid Sensor ; Thargoid Medusa Tissue Sample ; Thargoid Scout Tissue Sample ; Thargoid Technology Samples ; Time Capsule ; Trade Data ; Trinkets of Hidden Fortune ; Unstable Data Core ; Wreckage Components Slavery Slaves are beings forced into labor and servitude, usually against their will and with no compensation or legal protections. Conventional slavery is illegal in most systems other than Anarchies, but Imperial Slavery, a regulated form of indentured servitude, is legal in the Empire and heavily integrated into its culture. ; Imperial Slaves ; Slaves Technology Technology Commodities are tools, mechanisms, and materials with significant complexity and highly-specialised applications. They drive the colonisation of new systems, the enrichment of existing habitation centres, and the advancement of science. ; Advanced Catalysers ; Animal Monitors ; Aquaponic Systems ; Auto Fabricators ; Bioreducing Lichen ; Computer Components ; H.E. Suits ; Hardware Diagnostic Sensor ; Ion Distributor ; Land Enrichment Systems ; Medical Diagnostic Equipment ; Micro Controllers ; Muon Imager ; Nanobreakers ; Resonating Separators ; Robotics ; Structural Regulators ; Telemetry Suite Textiles Textiles are materials made of interlacing fibres. They are primarily used in the manufacture of clothing and furnishings. ; Conductive Fabrics ; Leather ; Military Grade Fabrics ; Natural Fabrics ; Synthetic Fabrics Waste Waste is material generated through the consumption of other materials. While some Waste Commodities can be re-used in other applications, others are too volatile and hazardous and require proper disposal. ; Biowaste ; Chemical Waste ; Scrap ; Toxic Waste Weapons Weapons are tools designed and utilised for combat and defensive purposes. Their trade is strictly regulated in most systems. ; Battle Weapons ; Landmines ; Non Lethal Weapons ; Personal Weapons ; Reactive Armour Videos File:Elite_Dangerous_-_Understanding_the_Commodities_market External links *EDSM.net: Commodities List ru:Товары Category:Commodities Category:Guides Category:Commerce